


Dear Dean

by deanneedstoshakeitoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneedstoshakeitoff/pseuds/deanneedstoshakeitoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Cas gives his vessel to Lucifer he writes a letter to Dean in hopes that his confession of love wont be brushed aside because of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dean

Dear Dean,

By now you probably know what I’ve done.

I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry, you’ll never understand how sorry I am for everything I’ve done; working with Crowley, the leviathans…purgatory.

Every time I thought I was doing the best thing I could do for you. And every time I screwed it up.

I sincerely hope that doesn’t happen this time…

I just want you to know that I meant everything I said to you before this happened. I know you and I know that you will think me saying yes to him shows that i couldn’t possibly have meant it, but I swear to you Dean that that is not what this is.

This is me proving to you that I meant every word.

I love you.

None of this is how I wanted thing’s to go. But this isn’t your fault. I know how important Sam is. I know you couldn’t possibly give up your brother; I wouldn’t dream of asking you to.

But I couldn’t possibly give you up.

Not to the darkness, not to anyone.

And this is the only thing that I think to do to protect you.

I am weak. So weak since I fell and I can no longer trust myself to keep you safe. I’m not strong enough. So I must trust in my brother.

He can defeat her, Dean. He can, and you will be safe.

That’s all I could possibly ask.

So this letter is for you. Not to ask for forgiveness; I know letting Lucifer out is unforgiveable. Instead, I am asking for your understanding.

I love you. Even if you don’t love me back; I love you still.

So let Lucifer help. Forget about me. Save your brother. Save the world.

Love,  
Cas


End file.
